Nuestra vida juntos
by HaeTR
Summary: Pequeña historia que incluye una accidentada confesión y algunos momentos más de la vida de Helga y Arnold.


Nota: Para este oneshot no tome en cuenta lo sucedido en la película de la jungla.

NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS

Miró por largo rato su sortija de matrimonio y exhaló un largo suspiro...

Aunque por años lo soñó, Helga nunca creyó poder lograr su más grande anhelo, pero lo consiguió, ahora era la señora Shortman.

Sonrió levemente...

Incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo, recordaba a la perfección el momento de la declaración de su ahora esposo.

...

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Helga miró con el ceño fruncido a Arnold, quien caminaba a su lado balanceándose levemente al caminar —. Arnold «bien portado» Shortman, emborrachándose por una tontería.

—Si hubiera sabido... —el rubio arrastraba un poco las palabras —que me ibas a sermonear no hubiera dejado que me acompañaras...y no me emborrache por una tontería.

—¿Y Si no te acompañaba yo quién iba a hacerlo? ¿Tu amigo él que se fue hace mucho de la fiesta?... Y para tu información, emborracharse por una tipa que no lo merece, es una tontería —sí, para variar el lamentable estado de él se debía a un mal de amores.

—No le digas tipa y tampoco digas que no se lo merece, por favor...

Helga resopló.

—Aunque no te guste es la verdad y admítelo, tus gustos en cuanto a mujeres se refieren nunca han sido los mejores y esta vez estoy segura que no es la excepción. Amy es muy guapa, sí, pero es hueca y superficial...

—No es Amy...

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién? —Helga habría jurado que se trataba de Amy, era completamente al gusto de Arnold. Él se detuvo, suspiró, la miró fijamente y por un instante a ella le pareció que iba a decirle algo, pero volvió a suspirar y retomó su andar —¿Quién es? —ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, quería saber de quién se trataba. Aunque seguramente sería igual a todas, o al menos eso esperaba Helga, a pesar de los años no estaba preparada para dejarlo ir definitivamente y mientras fueran mujeres que no lo merecieran ella seguiría luchando —¿La conozco? —él asintió —Dime...

—Si te digo no me creerás.

—¿Por qué no? —ella se detuvo de golpe, él avanzó uno pasos, pero al final también se detuvo y permaneció dándole la espalda —¿Quién es? ¿Es Danna?, ¿Lisa?, ¿Rose? —a cada nombre, él respondía negando con la cabeza, pero sin voltear a verla.

Ella siguió con la lista de nombres y él seguía negando. Helga casi acababa con la lista de las conocidas de ambos, pronto la única que quedaría por mencionar sería Phoebe, ¿y qué si se trataba de ella? Helga comenzó a sentir verdadero pánico. No, no podía ser ella, de ser así todo estaría perdido, su amiga era la única contra la que jamás lucharía.

Siguió con su lista de nombres, cada vez los pronunciaba más lentamente...

—¡Basta! — Arnold se giró, caminó hacia ella y tropezó, o al menos eso creyó Helga, quien de repente se encontró con las manos de él sobre sus hombros y la frente apoyada sobre su frente...sí, estaban definitivamente muy cerca.

—A...ar —«actúa tranquila, actúa tranquila», se repetía Helga, pero hacerlo era difícil. Estando tan cerca podía fácilmente sentir su calidez y a pesar de la presencia del aroma a licor, la esencia tan propia de él no había desaparecido —...lo ves...por tomar tanto...no puedes ni...caminar —puso ambas manos en el pecho de él para alejarlo y pudo sentir su corazón latiendo tan acelerado como el de ella ¿Pero por qué latía así?... Le miró a los ojos. Mala idea. Los vio de un verde tan intenso que se le cortó la respiración… ¿Por qué la miraba así?

—Eres tú... —dijo él con voz suave y profunda a la vez, y ella le miró sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—No… No sabes lo que dices…estás borracho… —no podía creerlo, debía estar soñando.

—Gerald me dijo que no podía pensar en alguien menos adecuada para mí...y puede que tenga razón, que yo no sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti —de haber podido Helga hubiera reído porque claramente Gerald pensaría todo lo contrarío —-...pero últimamente no dejo de pensar en ti...no sé cómo fue, pero paso y desde hace un par de meses deseo de que tú te sientas igual y quieras estar a mi lado…

—Yooo...

—Tal vez sea por el alcohol...pero siento que hoy puedo atreverme… —le acarició el rostro —por favor...no me rechaces...

Y en esta ocasión, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido...fue él quien inició el beso...

... Y ella no lo rechazó, no por la súplica hecha por él sino porque ella quería lo mismo que él, al fin sus sentimientos habían coincidido.

...

Años de conocerse, de convivir, de ser amigos y todo cambió en un segundo. A partir de ese instante todo sucedió con bastante rapidez, tanto que se casaron unos meses después, a pesar de que aún les faltaba poco más de un año para terminar la universidad.

No faltaron los incrédulos que apostaron a que no llegarían a cumplir ni su primer aniversario, sobra decir que se equivocaron. Llevaban juntos ya muchos años, con sus altas y sus bajas, claro, pero siempre felices.

Aunque todo eso había terminado…

... Su matrimonio, su familia, su felicidad...

Arnold había puesto fin a todo con su infidelidad.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que él fuera capaz de tal traición, pero así era…

Hacía unas semanas el comportamiento de Arnold había cambiado repentinamente. Él, que

siempre buscaba la manera de pasar tiempo con ella y los niños, ahora pasaba mucho tiempo fuera y buscaba excusas para eso, que si tenía cosas que resolver en el trabajo, que si tenía que hacerle algún favor a Gerald... Sí, incluso había usado a su mejor amigo en sus mentiras.

Helga resopló.

Ella sabía perfectamente que eran eso, solo mentiras. Arnold siempre había sido malo para mentir y ella había sido buena para saber cuándo lo hacía, por eso últimamente no la miraba a los ojos y la evadía.

Aunque claro, ella en un principio no tenía idea de que se debiera a que él la engañaba con otra. Fue hasta esa mañana que se dio cuenta que una de las camisas sucias de su esposo olía a perfume de mujer, un perfume que obviamente no era el de ella, de hecho era una fragancia escandalosa, hasta de mal gusto se podría decir, pero lo peor fue cuando al revisarla mejor en el cuello de dicha prenda encontró una mancha de labial.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar.

Arnold al fin se había hartado de ella y de su matrimonio... Aunque… Tal vez ella no debería reprochárselo, después de todo él había aguantado mucho durante esos años...

...

—Tal vez deberías aceptar el trabajo que te ofrece papá- dijo Helga. Arnold acababa de decirle que no lo contrataría definitivamente y que se quedaría sin trabajo al finalizar su periodo de prácticas, así que solo se quedarían con el ingreso de ella, pero lo más seguro es que pronto ella también tendría que dejar su trabajo.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso Helga y sigo en lo mismo, no creo que sea buena idea —Helga se retorció las manos, entendía su negativa, si Bob como suegro y padre era difícil, como patrón no tenía comparación, pero... —. No te preocupes, cariño —Arnold le sonrió cándidamente —; tal vez tengamos que apretarnos el cinturón por un tiempo, pero hay que ser optimistas, solo somos nosotros dos y somos jóvenes, no creo que la pasemos tan mal.

Helga comenzó a sentirse fatal... Ahora cómo se lo decía. Él tenía razón, trabajar para Bob no sería para nada agradable pero ya no podían pensar solo en ellos dos.

—Yo...es que —no quería ponerse a llorar, pero de repente allí estaban las lágrimas, fluyendo sin cesar en medio de sollozos.

—Helga, amor- Arnold las abrazó —¿Qué pasa? —ella no contestó, los llantos y sollozos aumentaron, y él comenzó a mecerla suave y rítmicamente —Tranquila, shhhhhhh... Dime que pasa, cariño.

—Es que...sé que...Bob será un pe...pésimo jefe...pero...tu y yo podemos quedarnos sin comer...pero...pero...ellos deben alimentarse...bien...los bebés no deben pasar hambre...

Se separó un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos, pero Helga desvió la mirada.

—¿Acaso...tu...?

Helga asintió

—No es un buen momento y lo sient...

Arnold la interrumpió con un beso y cuando el beso terminó, él sonreía enormemente, ella nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

—Otra vez estuviste haciéndote ideas que no son —le secó el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas —... Este es el mejor momento...y todo estará bien, te lo prometo, cariño.

...

Arnold terminó por aceptar el empleo con Bob. Helga sabía perfectamente que él no lo pasó exactamente bien durante esos años trabajando para él, sin embargo, rara vez se quejó y como lo había prometido, todo salió bien.

Arnold siempre había cumplido sus promesas…

...Aunque por lo visto, ya se había cansado y ahora no cumpliría más con su promesa principal, aquella que hicieron ante el altar...la que decía que estarían juntos toda la vida…

—¿Mamá?

Helga se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su hijo mayor.

—¿Si, Miles? —se giró para verlo y trató de poner su mejor cara, como si nada pasara.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó el niño acercándose a ella.

—No, nada... —obviamente por más que se esforzará no iba a engañar a su hijo, él era muy perceptivo y empático, igual que su padre.

Miles era el más parecido a él, no solo en actitud sino también en el físico. Los mismos ojos, tan iguales que en ese momento le dolía demasiado verlos. Sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo...

Hasta antes de ese momento Helga había decidido dejar libre a Arnold, después de todo eso era a todas luces lo él quería, pero ahora...ahora no se le antojaba rendirse.

Valía la pena luchar por su familia, por el amor que un día él le tuvo. No iba a renunciar a él, si fuese necesario iría a encarar a la que se había interpuesto entre ellos y le dejaría en claro que no iba a rendirse sin luchar.

—¡Abrazo!- intempestivamente su hijo menor, Richard, apareció y se unió al abrazo.

¡Sí!... Estaba más que dispuesta a pelear por su familia y de ser necesario hasta de suplicarle a aquella mujer, con tal de que se alejara de sus vidas.

* * *

Arnold llegó a casa y fue recibido de inmediato por sus hijos que jugaban a la entrada.

—Papá, creo que mamá no se siente bien —le dijo de inmediato Miles.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Está rara...como triste.

—No te preocupes, iré a ver qué pasa —le acarició la cabeza y sonrió, esperando tranquilizarlo —, seguro que no es nada. Sigue jugando con tu hermano.

Entró a la casa y comenzó a buscar a Helga. A decir verdad, sí se preocupó por lo que le dijo su hijo mayor.

Pero, ¿qué estaría preocupando a Helga? Que él supiera, todo estaba bien.

Finalmente la encontró en su habitación.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta y sin rodeos —Miles me dijo que te notó rara.

Helga, que estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama y dándole la espalda, se levantó de inmediato.

—Estoy bien.

No volteo a verlo y a él le pareció que ella se movía como si estuviera secándose las lágrimas, además su voz sonó rara. Así que caminó para acercarse más a ella.

—¿En serio? —insistió él.

—Si... Aun no tengo la cena, pero estará lista pronto.

Ella se movió rápidamente y pasó al lado suyo, claramente tratando de ocultarle el rostro. Arnold también fue rápido y la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo.

—Cariño...

—¡No me digas cariño! —su voz sonó temblorosa, se soltó del agarre y se dejó caer de rodillas en medio de la habitación. Él notó que sus hombros se estremecían...estaba llorando —Yo ya no soy tu cariño —dijo ella entre sollozos.

Arnold, aun sin entender, se arrodillo al lado de ella. Gentilmente retiró el cabello que cubría su cara, moviéndose lentamente porque temía provocar que se alejara.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Arnold habló lo más suavemente y calmado que pudo.

—Porque... —sus sollozos no cesaban aún —ahora tu cariño...es...es esa mujer...con la que me engañas —su llanto y estremecimientos aumentaron.

Él no sabía si había escuchado bien pero aun si sus oídos no lo engañaban, no comprendía porque ella le decía aquello.

—¿A qué te refieres con que te engaño? Si dijiste eso, ¿verdad?

Helga se limpió las lágrimas, con un movimiento un tanto violento. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño y se levantó de golpe. Arnold también lo hizo, aunque más calmadamente que ella y sobra decir que no estaba preparado para el siguiente reclamo de su esposa.

—¡Sabes bien a lo que me refiero! —Arnold estaba perplejo y la miraba boquiabierto. Su esposa, que solo unos instantes atrás parecía empequeñecida y vulnerable, ahora estaba con la frente en alto y su mirada era de furia. La vio tomar una honda respiración y luego ella siguió —¡Sé que me eres infiel! Aún no sé con quién, pero sé que ella es la razón por la que has llegado tarde del trabajo y has ido a 'trabajar' en tus días de descanso. Es por ella que me has estado evadiendo y no me miras a los ojos, porque sabes lo bien que te conozco y tenías miedo de que te descubriera ¿Pues adivina qué? Ya lo hice, lo descubrí...así que no intentes negarlo —terminó su discurso con un resoplido.

Arnold dejó caer lo hombros y suspiró largamente.

—Así que era eso —dijo él y vio que ella le iba a reclamar, pero la detuvo haciendo la señal de alto con su mano —Quería que fuera sorpresa, pero... ¿Recuerdas lo que celebraremos la próxima semana? —la mirada de desconcierto de ella, le dio la respuesta —Si...olvidaba que en este matrimonio quien olvida las fechas importantes eres tú —sonrío de forma indulgente a su esposa —. Es nuestro aniversario... —los ojos de ella se abrieron como plato y él continuó —...nuestro décimo aniversario...y quería hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto, para ti y también para todos aquellos que apostaban a que nuestro matrimonio no duraría, para demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban. Así que contrate a un organizador de fiestas —dijo con cierta presunción —...pensé que sería fácil, que solo tendría que dejar todo en sus manos, pero resulta que no —se rascó la cabeza —, resulta que debí de haberlo contratado con mucha más anticipación porque el tiempo se viene encima, así que también he tenido que ayudar con los preparativos ¡Qué difícil es esto de hacer una fiesta!... ¿Fue así para nuestra boda?

Al parecer la pregunta desconcertó a Helga, porque tuvo que sacudir un poco la cabeza antes de contestar.

—No mucho...porque fue una boda más bien sencilla.

—Bueno...ahora ya sabes porque mi comportamiento de las últimas semanas —«¡Listo!, todo claro», se dijo Arnold y pensó que con eso bastaba, pero...

Helga frunciendo el ceño caminó hacia el armario, rebuscó un poco entre las cosas y luego regresó frente a él con algo en la mano y se lo entregó. Él lo recibió sin entender de qué se trataba.

—Si no me estas siendo infiel, ¿qué es eso? —ella tenía los brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta. Arnold miró lo que le acababa de entregar y se dio cuenta que era una de sus camisas, pero la miro sin entender a qué se refería ella —¡Apesta a perfume de mujer y no es el mío!

Él la olió y se dio cuenta que así era. Lo pensó un poco y recordó...

—Por lo de la fiesta, tuve que ir al centro comercial y no sé cómo terminé en el departamento de perfumería…

No tuvo que decir más, vio en la expresión de su esposa que había comprendido, tal vez hasta se había imaginado a las vendedoras lanzando nubes de perfume a todo el que pasa por allí.

—Bien... Eso explica lo del perfume —dijo ella —, pero —le quitó de las manos la camisa, la revisó y de pronto extendió la mano para mostrarle algo —...¿y esto?

Vio claramente una mancha de labial, justo en cuello. Entrecerró los ojos, honestamente no tenía idea de dónde había salido eso... A menos que…

Soltó una suave carcajada, pero se calló de inmediato en cuanto vio el aumento en el enojo de su esposa.

—Lo siento...pero tu conoces a la responsable de esto.

—¿Lo hago? —realmente estaba desconcertada por la actitud insolente de él.

—Si. Estuvo aquí el sábado… —¿El sábado? Ese día solo los visitaron… ¡No podía ser ella! Helga sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies… Ese día solo los habían visitado Gerald y Phoebe —y es linda y encantadora —¿eso pensaba él de su amiga, de la esposa de su mejor amigo? Sentía que la ira recomenzaba a fluir en su interior —y tiene cuatro años y adora a su tío.

—¿Eh? ¿Fue Melanie…? —la hija de sus amigos, pero… Y entonces el recuerdo se abrió paso en su mente. El día que fueron a visitarlos, la niña estaba feliz porque su tía Timberly le regaló uno de sus labiales y la pequeña no dejaba de usarlo, Gerald estaba bastante divertido con la situación y Phoebe estaba más bien un poco molesta; cuando Arnold llegó la niña se lanzó a sus brazos, como siempre lo hacía. En ese momento es que debió mancharle la camisa, pero como Arnold fue de su inmediato a cambiarse para estar más cómodo, así que ella no notó lo que había pasado.

Helga se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y dijo algo que Arnold no pudo entender, así que le quitó las manos de la cara y pudo ver que de nuevo ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Cariño... —dijo él y ella se arrojó de golpe a sus brazos, dejando caer la camisa al suelo alfombrado —sigues haciéndote ideas que no son, ¿eh?

—Lo...lo siento, pero...en verdad creí que tú...y tuve mucho miedo de que me dejaras —se aferró más a él y sollozó por un buen rato, mientras que Arnold se limitaba a consolarla con susurros cariñosos y suaves caricias, hasta que ella se calmó un poco —. Estaba dispuesta a suplicarle a esa mujer…

—¿Cuál? ¿La que no existe? —él la sintió asentir contra su pecho y pudo imaginársela sonrojada y con expresión avergonzada, estaba seguro de que se veía encantadora y eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Iba a suplicarle que no te alejara de mi...

—Eso me hace sentir halagado —la apretó más contra sí —, pero espero que quede claro que yo jamás me alejaré de ti ¿Cómo podría perderme de momentos como este? Definitivamente sin ti, mi vida sería muuuy aburrida —se separó un poco de ella para besarla —. Espero que al menos te hayas imaginado una rival bonita, tengo gustos exigentes —dijo él en forma burlona y se ganó un golpe en el pecho y una mirada enojada de su esposa —¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue? Si solo dije la verdad, sabes que me gustan...

—¿Será acaso pelirrojas o castañas?

—No, definitivamente no...mi tipo son más las rubias bonitas, de ojos azules, con carácter fuerte y una mente muy imaginativa, que no deje que me aburra por la monotonía de un matrimonio tranquilo.

Helga se apartó de él y se limpió el rastro de lágrimas.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó ella y él asintió en respuesta —¿No lamentas ni poco el haberte casado conmigo?

—Lo único que lamento ahora, es que sepas lo de la fiesta de nuestro aniversario. En verdad quería sorprenderte.

—Puedo fingir sorpresa —sugirió poniendo una expresión inocente.

Arnold río.

—Si, eso puede ayudar, pero aun así creo que deberás compensarme.

—¿Compensarte? ¿Cómo?

—Tu tendrás que organizar la fiesta por nuestro 25 aniversario.

—De acuerdo, eso haré. Lo prometo —dijo ella sonriendo y Arnold también sonrió.

—Ya que estás más tranquila, vamos con los niños. Miles estaba muy preocupado por ti.

Ni bien había terminado de decir eso, los niños entraron corriendo. Primero Richard y luego Miles.

—¡Tengo hambre! —resonó por la habitación la vocecilla de Richard, que se lanzó a los brazos de su papá.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Miles, deteniéndose frente a sus padres y mirando fijamente a su mamá.

—Si, solo me dolía un poco la cabeza —improvisó una pequeña tranquilizadora mentira —, pero ya estoy mejor.

—Aún así es mejor que dejemos que su mamá descanse —habló Arnold —, así que...¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar fuera?

—¡Sí! ¡Pizza!

—¡Hamburguesa!

Gritaron los niños al unísono.

—Entendido, pizza y hamburguesa. Se perfectamente a dónde ir —dijo Arnold, los niños se pusieron a festejar y él tomó la mano de Helga, la atrajo hacía él, le dio un rápido beso y sin soltar su mano comenzaron a caminar —¡Vamos!

FIN

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia, muchas gracias por leerla y si tienen críticas, sugerencias, peticiones, etc., estaré encantada de recibirlas.


End file.
